Future's Choice
by Samantha16
Summary: A visitor from the future has some news for Jack


Future's Choice  
  
Authors Note  
  
The usual disclaimers apply...  
  
Enjoy  
  
Opening Scene - SGC  
  
[O'Neill and Daniel are sitting in the canteen. O'Neill is telling him about a hockey game he and Teal'c went to]  
  
O'Neill: ... he slammed him right into the barrier. I swear to god I could hear the bones crunch from where I was sitting... You should have been there.  
  
Daniel: [looks like he is about to throw up] Sorry I missed it  
  
O'Neill: Well at least Teal'c enjoyed it  
  
Daniel: I can't believe you took Teal'c to a hockey game  
  
O'Neill: [smiling] Complete with foam finger  
  
[The alarm goes off, O'Neill and Daniel get up and head towards the gate room. The scene switches to the control room]  
  
Tech: Incoming Traveller  
  
Hammond: Who is it ?  
  
Tech: [looks at the monitor with a confused look] erm... it's SG1 Sir  
  
Hammond: how can that be ?  
  
Tech: I have no idea Sir.  
  
Hammond: Well open the iris... Lets see who it is  
  
Tech [On PA] Defence teams to the gate room... [To Hammond] Opening the iris Sir.  
  
[The Iris opens and after a few seconds a young woman steps through. She has short brown hair and is wearing combat clothes. The defence teams raise their guns at her]  
  
Woman: Hey guys easy...  
  
[O'Neill and Daniel enter the control room and see the woman]  
  
O'Neill: Whoa, who's that ?  
  
Hammond: I have no idea... [To the woman] Identify yourself  
  
Woman: [She looks up at the control room] My name is Lt. Jennifer O'Neill. I want to speak to my father Colonel Jack O'Neill  
  
[O'Neill has a 'what' look on his face]  
  
  
  
  
  
[Fade Out]  
  
  
  
Opening Music]  
  
  
  
[Fade In]  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 1 - Briefing Room  
  
[Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond and O'Neill are in the briefing room. There is a TV set showing a video of an interview with Jennifer]  
  
Daniel: She claims to be from the future... 26 years into the future to be exact.  
  
Hammond: How did she get here?  
  
Daniel: The same way we travelled to 1969... She tells us more  
  
[He presses a button on the remote and the video starts to play]  
  
Jennifer: It's simple really Sir... If you travel to the opposite side of the sun at the exact time of a solar flare then the worm hole turns back on itself. Now depending on what side of the sun the flare occurs determines whether or not you get thrown back or go forwards in time  
  
Interviewer: and that's what you did?  
  
Jennifer: no... I jumped on a bus from Chicago...  
  
Interviewer: [coughs]... How did you predict a solar flare?  
  
Jennifer: We have devised a calculation that allows us to predict solar flares, the rest was easy... [pauses] Can I speak with Colonel O'Neill, now Sir?  
  
[O'Neill is staring at the video when Daniel pauses it.]  
  
Daniel: [coughs] She claims to be Jack's daughter and Doctor Frasier is checking out her DNA results to see if her story checks out  
  
O'Neill: [Still staring at the video] I wonder who Mom is ?  
  
Daniel: That's something she isn't willing to tell us...  
  
Frasier: [Entering the room] Permission to join the briefing Sir  
  
Hammond: [Gestures towards a chair] What have you found Doctor?  
  
Frasier: Well Lt. O'Neill is Colonel O'Neill's daughter. The DNA matches.  
  
O'Neill: What!?  
  
Frasier: but, we have seen DNA manipulation before...  
  
Teal'c: So you can't be sure that she is Colonel O'Neill's daughter?  
  
Frasier No... I can't be 100%  
  
O'Neill: General, I suggest we get her in here... Find out what she's up to...  
  
Hammond: I agree...  
  
[Scene changes as Jennifer enter the briefing room. She takes a seat next to Daniel and opposite O'Neill]  
  
Hammond: I am sure that you are aware that we are having a bit of difficulty believing your story  
  
Jennifer: I know Sir... I wouldn't believe me either, but I had to try something... Where I'm from things are not going too well...  
  
O'Neill: [Butts in] exactly where... when is that?  
  
Jennifer: 2029...  
  
O'Neill: So what's going on in 2029?  
  
Jennifer: The Goa'uld.  
  
O'Neill: Ah... The Goa'uld ?  
  
Jennifer: We thought we had wiped them out, but all they did lay low for a while, they came back. They only sent one small ship and it was no problem for our defence network. We shot it down and it burnt up in the atmosphere, but what we didn't realise was that it was a biological weapon.  
  
Frasier: Biological?  
  
Jennifer: Yeah... It realised an virus in the earths atmosphere and it spread like wild fire. It only took a few days for the first symptoms to appear... Over half the population was wiped out in a matter of months...  
  
O'Neill: [Looking at Frasier] Could she have this virus?  
  
Frasier: Her blood work all came back negative...  
  
O'Neill: So how come you don't have it?  
  
Jennifer: Some people had a natural immunity to the virus.  
  
Daniel: What about your... erm... parents.  
  
Jennifer: Like I said some people have an immunity. Dad is one of the lucky ones. Mom wasn't so lucky...  
  
O'Neill: I'm sorry hear that  
  
Jennifer: Thanks... General with permission I'd like to go back to my quarters... I'm feeling really tired  
  
Hammond: OK... We will resume this 0700 tomorrow  
  
Jennifer: Thank you Sir  
  
[She stands and leaves flanked by two Airmen]  
  
Hammond: Well Colonel ?  
  
O'Neill: I have no idea...  
  
Teal'c: Could it be possible that she is telling the truth?  
  
Daniel: I guess...  
  
Hammond: Doctor is there anyway of knowing if she is from the future?  
  
Frasier: There were some elements on her clothing that I haven't seen before, there is no real way I can say for sure  
  
Hammond: Thank you Doctor  
  
[The alarm sounds and the Stargate engages. Everyone leaves. Hammond goes to the control room, while Teal'c, Daniel and O'Neill go to the Gate Room]  
  
Tech: It's SG12 Sir  
  
Hammond: Open the Iris  
  
[The Iris opens and SG12 walk through including Carter.]  
  
Carter: Hey Sir  
  
O'Neill: Welcome back Carter  
  
Carter: Is everything Ok?  
  
Daniel: You are never gonna believe this...  
  
  
  
Scene 3 - Jennifer's Quarters  
  
[Jennifer is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She has been crying. There is a slight knock at the door. Jennifer gets up and wipes her eyes.]  
  
Jennifer: Yeah ?  
  
[The door opens and Daniel enters]  
  
Jennifer: [Happy to see him] Hi  
  
Daniel: Hi... Thought I would come and see if you are ok  
  
Jennifer: Yeah, I'm having a whale of a time  
  
Daniel: I see you have your father's charm  
  
Jennifer: So I've been told.  
  
[Jennifer sits down on the bed and Daniel joins her]  
  
Jennifer: So...  
  
Daniel: so.... are you really from the future?  
  
Jennifer: Yeah... I am...  
  
Daniel: Really?  
  
Jennifer: Really. [looks at Daniel]  
  
Daniel: What?  
  
Jennifer: I never got the chance to thank you...  
  
Daniel: erm... what for ?  
  
Jennifer: When Mom got ill Dad took it really hard. You were a good friend to him.  
  
Daniel: Jack is a very good friend of mine... [pauses] erm... who is Mom?  
  
Jennifer: I can't tell you... She made me promise. [Stands up and walks over to the table and leans against it.] This is much harder then I thought it would be...  
  
Daniel: I can imagine  
  
[She starts to cry and Daniel goes over to her]  
  
Daniel: Hey, it's ok [He takes her into a hug] Everything is ok...  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 4 - Canteen  
  
[Carter and Teal'c are sitting down at a table.]  
  
Carter: She's his daughter?  
  
Teal'c: Apparently so  
  
Carter: Wow... I wonder who the Mom is?  
  
Teal'c: She will not divulge that information  
  
Carter: Really? [Looks around] I wonder if she works here at the base  
  
Teal'c: [looking at Carter] Indeed  
  
Carter: What? [Catches on] You think it's me?  
  
Teal'c: It is a possibility...  
  
Carter: No!... [lowers her voice] it's not. He is my CO and do you realise how many regulations would be broken?  
  
[Teal'c cocks his head to one side and raises an eyebrow]  
  
Carter: Loads. That's how many. God, I mean even the idea...  
  
[Just then O'Neill joins them]  
  
O'Neill: Hey kids.  
  
Carter: Sir  
  
O'Neill: [Looking from Carter to Teal'c] What's going on?  
  
Teal'c: Major Carter and I were disusing who the mother could be of Jennifer O'Neill  
  
O'Neill: Yeah... I'd kinda like to know that myself... Any ideas?  
  
Teal'c: I was considering the possibility that...  
  
[Teal'c lets out a small grunt of pain as Carter kicks him under the table]  
  
O'Neill: You ok Teal'c?  
  
Teal'c: Major Carter, why did you kick me under the table?  
  
Carter: Oh sorry Teal'c was that you?  
  
O'Neill: Do you think Jenny is telling the truth about this whole future thing?  
  
Teal'c: I am uncertain O'Neill  
  
Carter: It is possible Sir.  
  
O'Neill: [rakes his hands through his hair] God this is weird... I mean we have done some weird... way out there stuff, but this is by far the weirdest  
  
Carter: Have you spoken to her?  
  
O'Neill: No... Not yet... the whole things just too.... weird.  
  
  
  
Scene 5 - Jennifer's Quarters  
  
[Jennifer is sat at the table picking at her food. There is a knock at the door]  
  
Jennifer: I said I'd let you know when I'm done...  
  
[O'Neill pops his head round the door. He comes in and closes the door.]  
  
Jennifer: Hi... I wondered if you would be stopping by...  
  
O'Neill: Listen Jenny... Can I call you Jenny?  
  
Jennifer: Never stopped you before  
  
O'Neill: I'm just a bit confused why you came here.  
  
Jennifer: To be honest I'm not sure... I just thought if I could just let you know what's gonna happen then you could find away to stop it...  
  
O'Neill: And how do you figure we'd do that?  
  
Jennifer: I don't have the answers to everything despite what you think. [Stands up from the table and sighs] I never expected... [sighs] You know, the last time I spoke to you, you told me Mom had died...  
  
O'Neill: Yeah about that...  
  
Jennifer: She made me promise not to tell anyone [O'Neill starts to protest] and that includes you  
  
O'Neill: But you can tell me what she's like.  
  
[Jennifer sits back on the bed]  
  
Jennifer: Mom is.... a fantastic person, beautiful, smart, funny...  
  
O'Neill: So can you give me a bit more to go on... What happens if I'm meant to turn left but turn right and go down the wrong trouser leg...  
  
Jennifer: [laughs] No chance of that  
  
O'Neill: Oh  
  
[They sit in silence for a couple of seconds. Jennifer pushes him with he shoulder. O'Neill pushes her back]  
  
  
  
Scene 6 - Briefing Room  
  
[All the SG1, Frasier and Hammond are sitting at the table]  
  
Hammond: I've asked Lt. O'Neill if she can give us some more information regarding the attack by the Goa'uld  
  
[Hammond indicates to an Airman and Jennifer is brought into the room. She walks round the table and sits next to O'Neill, all the time she hasn't taken her eyes of Carter]  
  
Hammond: Lt. O'Neill this is...  
  
Jennifer: Yes I know Sir... Hello Major Carter  
  
Carter: Lieutenant.  
  
Hammond: Lt. can you give us more information regarding the Goa'uld attack?  
  
Jennifer: We originally defeated them with the help of the Asguard and the Tok'ra... We thought we had crippled Anubis, but it seems he had one last trick up his sleeve...  
  
Frasier: Can you give me more information about the virus that was used  
  
Jennifer: All I know is it's like a really bad case of the flu. The victims lungs fill with fluid and they basically drown. There was nothing the doctors could do.  
  
Daniel: When did this whole thing start  
  
Jennifer: We had the whole big fighting thing a few years ago...  
  
Carter: which would be...  
  
Jennifer: Oh yeah... June 2025... The ship was spotted in our orbit February 2029  
  
O'Neill: what about the first attack?  
  
Jennifer: On the 7th June 2025 a fleet of Goa'uld mother ships was spotted by our deep space station on a course to earth. The station tried to hold them back the best it could, but eventually it was over whelmed. This gave us 6 months to prepare some sort of defence. It was decided by the Tok'ra that this was the best opportunity to wipe them out, so with the help of the Asguard we had a huge shooting match. We thought we had destroyed Anubis' ships, but I guess we were wrong.  
  
O'Neill: well at least we kicked his butt... right?  
  
[Jennifer and Sam both smile at O'Neill and looks from one to the other]  
  
O'Neill: I guess we should let the Tok'ra in on this. Maybe we can nip this thing in the bud  
  
Hammond: [nods his head at Jack] Dismissed  
  
[Everyone leaves the briefing room. Jennifer stands up, but seems to get dizzy... She lets out a sigh and is escorted back to her quarters but the Airmen]  
  
  
  
Scene 7 - Jennifer's Quarters  
  
[Jennifer is lying on her bed asleep. She has perspiration on her forehead and is restless. There is a knock at the door. The person knocks a couple more times. When they don't get an answer they open the door.]  
  
O'Neill: Hey... you asleep  
  
[He can hear Jennifer talking in her sleep]  
  
Jennifer: Mom...  
  
O'Neill: [looks down at her and places his hand on her forehead. She is burning up]  
  
Jennifer: [opens her eyes slightly] Dad?  
  
O'Neill: [hesitates] ...Yeah  
  
Jennifer: I'm not feeling so hot  
  
O'Neill: I know... [He leans down and picks her off the bed]  
  
  
  
Scene 7 - Infirmary  
  
[O'Neill enters with Jennifer in his arms. He places her on the bed. Frasier rushes over]  
  
O'Neill: she's burning up  
  
Frasier: I want an IV here... Excuse me Colonel...  
  
[O'Neill moves out of the way and can only watch helplessly as Frasier goes about tending to Jennifer... Time moves on and O'Neill is sat on a bed in the infirmary and Frasier walks over to him]  
  
O'Neill: How is she ?  
  
Frasier: She is stable for now... I've informed General Hammond and the whole base is on quarantine. Were moving her to Isolation Room 3. I'm afraid it looks like the virus she was describing earlier.  
  
O'Neill: Can I see her?  
  
Frasier: Yeah... From what she told us before you should be immune. I'm going to need a blood sample from you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 8 - Isolation room  
  
[Jennifer is lying in a bed with monitors and drips all around her. She has her eyes closed. A nurse is checking her drip and moves away when O'Neill enters the room. He walks over to her. She opens her eyes]  
  
Jennifer [smiles weakly] Hi  
  
O'Neill: Hey... Doc says your gonna be fine  
  
Jennifer: [smiles again] You always were a crap liar  
  
O'Neill: [pulls up a chair and sits next to her] No... scouts honour  
  
Jennifer [laughs slightly] You were never in the scouts  
  
O'Neill: I could have been...  
  
[The scene changes to the observation booth. Hammond and Frasier are there. They are looking down on O'Neill and Jennifer]  
  
Hammond: How serious is it?  
  
Frasier: [shakes her head] I'm doing everything I can, but I don't think it's gonna be enough. But that's not all. Six more people have been emitted to the infirmary over the past couple of hours. It's starting to spread sir.  
  
Hammond: I've ordered a full lock down of the base. How bad is it likely to get?  
  
Frasier: It's hard to say, but from what she told us Sir.... bad  
  
Hammond: I'll get in touch with the Tok'ra see if they can help  
  
Frasier: I'll get on trying to find a vaccine  
  
  
  
Scene 9 - Frasier's Lab  
  
[Frasier is looking through a microscope when Carter enters]  
  
Carter: Hey... how's it going  
  
Frasier: Take a look at this ?  
  
Carter [looks through the microscope. There are lots of blobs attacking her blood cells] what am I looking at?  
  
Frasier: That's a sample of Jennifer's blood  
  
Carter: Is that the virus?  
  
Frasier: Yeah... Now have a look at this ?  
  
[Frasier replaces on slide with another]  
  
Carter: Same thing  
  
Frasier: Yeah that's Captain Connor's blood sample... But this is Colonel O'Neill's  
  
Carter: There's nothing there?  
  
Frasier: Right... So I started thinking... Jennifer said that the some people where immune to the virus, so it had to be something that usually occurred to the general population such as another cotangent  
  
Carter: You mean like a normal run of the mill disease  
  
Frasier: yeah... so I've had a look through the victims of the virus and compared their medical records against the Colonel's and guess what?  
  
Carter: what ?  
  
Frasier: It's the chicken pox  
  
Carter: You've lost me...  
  
Frasier: None of the victims of the virus have been exposed the chicken pox, where Colonel O'Neill has... So I added the chicken pox virus to a sample contaminated with the virus and look  
  
[Frasier swaps the sample and Crater takes a look]  
  
Carter: The virus is dying off... So you're telling me that the only way to cure this is to give us the chicken pox?  
  
Frasier: Correct...  
  
Carter: Then Jennifer....  
  
Frasier: [shakes her head] Unfortunately Jennifer is too far gone for this to work on her  
  
Carter: Oh no...  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 10- Isolation Room  
  
[O'Neill is still sitting by Jennifer's bed. He is holding her hand while she sleeps. Teal'c enters]  
  
Teal'c: O'Neill how is your daughter?  
  
O'Neill: [looks at Teal'c and shakes his head] Should you be in here?  
  
Teal'c: My symbiote will provide me with adequate protection against any virus  
  
O'Neill: Right  
  
Teal'c: I am curious O'Neill  
  
O'Neill: About?  
  
Teal'c: I have heard that Tau'ri have a special bond between parent and child.  
  
O'Neill: Yeah I heard that too  
  
Teal'c: Do you feel a bond with Lt. O'Neill?  
  
O'Neill: You know, it's the strangest thing, but I guess I do... I haven't felt that feeling for awhile  
  
Teal'c: Your first child...  
  
O'Neill: Yeah... Charlie... He'd be 16 now  
  
Teal'c: No parent should out live their own children  
  
O'Neill: [Looks at Jennifer] Not twice anyhow...  
  
Jennifer: [opens her eyes] You still here  
  
O'Neill: I had nothing better to do  
  
Jennifer: It's not looking good is it?  
  
O'Neill: Hey kido you just hang on in there Frasier will come up with something  
  
[Jennifer starts to cough and starts to spit up blood. Her monitors start to go off. The Nurse rushes over followed by Frasier]  
  
Frasier: OK... I need to get a line in.... [The nurse passes her something and she starts to do her stuff] ... OK... get me 5 cc of... [The monitors all start to beep at once. Frasier looks over to a monitor ]... Her lungs are starting to fill with fluid... she's arrested... [Grabs a couple of paddles and shocks her]... again  
  
Nurse: We've got a pulse  
  
Frasier: OK...  
  
[Frasier walks over to O'Neill, while the nurses start putting Jennifer on a ventilator]  
  
Frasier: Colonel, I done the best I can, there's no more I can do. I'll make her as comfortable as I can but...  
  
O'Neill: No... there has to be something...  
  
Frasier: I'm sorry Colonel... She's unconscious and I don't think she will come out of it... You should stay with her  
  
O'Neill: Yeah  
  
[He walks over to Jennifer and sits back down on the stool. He picks up her hand. He places her hand against his forehead. Everyone leaves them alone. Carter, Hammond and Daniel are in the observation room. Frasier and Teal'c walk in]  
  
Frasier: There's nothing more I can do for her  
  
Carter: How long?  
  
Frasier: A couple of hours  
  
Daniel: Poor Jack  
  
Hammond: How is the rest of our people doing?  
  
Frasier: Thanks to the sample of blood we got from both Jennifer and the Colonel the vaccine we devised seems to be working  
  
Hammond: That's good news... Well done Doctor  
  
Frasier: Thank you Sir.. Just wish I could help her  
  
[The scene moves into the Isolation room where Jennifer and O'Neill are. He is still holding her hand]  
  
O'Neill: I'm not really good at this sort of thing... [sighs] So you made on to SG1? Following in the old mans footsteps... Hey... Good news on the virus front... Frasier has got a vaccine so you did good kido... [He leans over and stokes her cheek] I am sure I've told you this a thousand times.. I'm proud of you and I'm damn sure your Mom is...  
  
[On the monitor next to Jennifer her heart beats start to slow down. O'Neill stares down at her...]  
  
Jennifer: [Whispers] Dad?  
  
O'Neill: Yeah... I'm here  
  
Jennifer: [Whispers] Make sure you turn left  
  
[Her heart beats continue to slow down and finally she flat lines. O'Neill leans down and kisses her on the forehead. He stands up and switches off the monitor.]  
  
Frasier: Colonel ?  
  
O'Neill: she's gone  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 11 - Corridor  
  
SOMETIME IN THE FURURE  
  
[O'Neill is reading a report whilst walking down a corridor. Daniel runs up to him]  
  
Daniel: Hi Jack,  
  
O'Neill: Hey Daniel  
  
Daniel: erm... are you reading?  
  
O'Neill: Carter's mission report... I find it helps if I move around... stops me falling asleep.  
  
Daniel: Oh... I'm off to get a bite to eat...  
  
[They both come to a junction. They can either turn left or right.]  
  
Daniel: looks like you have a choice  
  
O'Neill: eh?  
  
Daniel: [indicates] left or right  
  
[O'Neill stops, thinks and smiles to himself. He takes a left. Daniel turns right. O'Neill walks down the corridor a bit more while still reading his report when he bumps into someone. He looks up and smiles]  
  
O'Neill: Hi  
  
THE END 


End file.
